Stürmische See
Captain William Riker setzt nach den verheerenden Verwüstungen durch die Borg seine Mission der friedlichen Forschung fort. Zusammenfassung der Handlung Prolog Nach dem verlustreichen Sieg über die Borg hält Föderationspräsidentin Nanietta Bacco eine ergreifende Rede in der sie die Bürger der Föderation auf den Wiederaufbau einschwört. Weiter verkündet sie, dass trotz der Notwendigkeit der Wiederaufbaubemühungen die primäre Mission der Sternenflotte, die friedliche Erforschung, diplomatische Kontaktaufnahme und wissenschaftliche Forschung, nicht aus den Augen gelassen werden wird. Die Schiffe der ''Luna''-Klasse werden ihre Einsätze wieder aufnehmen. Sie werden neue Welten, neue Zivilisationen und neue Lebensformen suchen und denen, die dazu bereit sind, die Hand in Freundschaft reichen. Handlung Die unzähligen Zerstörungen und Milliarden von Toten durch die Borg haben William Rikers Ambitionen als Forscher eher in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Um so erstaunter ist Riker, dass er seine Forschungsmission weitab der Föderationsgrenzen wieder aufnehmen soll, anstatt am Wiederaufbau beteiligt zu werden. Große Teile seiner Besatzung denken ähnlich, und einige Mitglieder der Besatzung haben bereits um ihre Versetzung gebeten. Entweder weil sie lieber an Wiederaufbaubemühungen teilnehmen möchten oder einfach, um mehr Zeit mit ihren Familien verbringen zu können. Während sich die USS''Titan'' noch im Trockendock der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft im Marsorbit befindet, sucht er Admiral Masc auf, um ihm gegenüber seine Vorbehalte zu äußern. Doch dieser beruft sich auf Präsidentin Baccos Rede, in der sie über die Fortführung der Forschungsmissionen der Schiffe der Luna-Klasse gesprochen hat. Dabei hat sie die Titan namentlich erwähnt. Er kann Riker schließlich überzeugen. Zunächst jedoch sollen er und seine Besatzung einen ausgedehnten Urlaub genießen. Auf Vulkan findet T'Pel ihren Ehemann in der Wüste beim Versuch zu meditieren vor. Ihrem Mann, der in den letzten Jahren zahlreiche psychologische Traumata durchlitten hat, fällt es schwer, mit der Trauer um ihren jüngsten Sohn Elieth zurechtzukommen nachdem dieser mit seiner Frau Ione Kitain auf Deneva umgekommen ist. Tuvok kommen Zweifel, ob er noch in der Lage ist, seinen Aufgaben als taktischen Offizier der Titan gerecht zu werden. T'Pel kann diese jedoch zerstreuen und beide melden sich zu Sternzeit 58250,0 an Bord der Titan. Die USS Titan beginnt ihre Reise mit Kurs auf die Canis-Major-Region zwischen dem Gum-Nebel und der Taurus-Region. Schon bald zeichnet sich ein lohnendes Objekt zur Erforschung ab. Als neues Ziel hat Lieutenant Commander Melora Pazlar das Systems UFC86783 ins Auge gefasst. Aufgrund dessen Ähnlichkeit zu dem der Klasse-M-Welt Kaferia wird es von den Astronomen des Schiffes Neu Kaferia getauft. Bei dem vierten Planeten handelt es sich um einen Planeten der Klasse O. Eine faszinierende Ozeanwelt ohne Landmassen, die viele biologische, physikalische und geologische Besonderheiten aufweist. Im Gegensatz zu anderen bekannten Ozeanwelten gibt es dort Leben. Nach den ausschweifenden Erklärungen Pazlars setzt die USS Titan Kurs auf den, von Melora Droplet genannten Planeten. Bis zur Ankunft sollen möglichst viele der multifunktionalen Shuttles auf Aquabetrieb umgerüstet werden. Für Aili Lavena ist der neue Einsatzort besonders aufregend. Hat sie doch nun einmal die Gelegenheit, in der für sie angenehmsten Umgebung zu agieren. Während sie sich dem Planeten nähern, können sie mehrere vereinzelte Inseln ausmachen. An Bord der Gillespie führt Commander Christine Vale ein Außenteam bestehend aus Ensign Aili Lavena, Melora Pazlar, dem chelonischen Biologen Lieutenant Kekil und Sicherheitschef Ranul Keru auf den Planeten. Überraschend schließt sich auch Ensign Torvig Bu-kar-nguv dem Team an. Der Choblik hat seine kybernetischen Implantate dem Einsatz entsprechend angepasst. Obwohl diese Mission nicht sein Fachgebiet berührt, hat er sich speziell hierfür vorbereitet, was einmal mehr die Wissbegierde des jungen Ingenieurs zum Ausdruck bringt. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich daraufhin auf den Weg zur Oberfläche. Auf einer der größeren Inseln richten die Offiziere ihr Basislager ein. Diese Inseln gleichen jedoch eher Korallen als festen Landmassen. Bei einer kurzen Exkursion an Bord des Shuttles zeigt sich, dass diese schwimmenden Objekte tatsächlich zahlreiche Parallelen mit einem Korallenriff aufweisen. Im Anschluss ergreift Aili Lavena die Gelegenheit, sich von ihrem Hydrationsanzug zu befreien, um endlich selbst in den Ozean einzutauchen. Nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet stürzt sie sich in die Fluten. Während ihrer Exkursion wird sie auf einen größeren Meeresbewohner aufmerksam, der sie anscheinend beobachtet. Als sie ihren Tricorder zieht, ergreift dieser jedoch die Flucht. Aili nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Schon bald nähern sich ihr mehrere, etwa sechs Meter lange, torpedoförmige Geschöpfe. Noch während ihrer Bemühungen, Tricordermessungen durchzuführen, werden Ailis Beine plötzlich von Tentakeln umschlungen und die Selkie verliert das Bewusstsein. Aili findet sich schon bald an Bord des Aquashuttles wieder. Commander Vale erklärt ihr, dass eine Art Qualle sie gestochen hat. Diese wiederum ist kurz darauf einem Fressfeind zum Opfer gefallen. Ein für Aili glücklicher Zufall. Ranul Keru misstraut diesen Zufällen jedoch. Es ist für ihn ein Rätsel, wie sich an diesem Ort eine solche Vielzahl an Leben gebildet haben kann. Auf dem Holodeck genießen Riker und Troi eine Echtzeitsimulation der Vorgänge auf Droplet. Von dort beobachten sie das Treiben der Außenteams. Mittlerweile sind vermehrt Sichtungen größerer walartiger Geschöpfe gemeldet worden. An ihrem vorderen Ende besitzen sie Tentakel, ähnlich Kalmaren auf der Erde. Diese Kalmar-Wale, kurzerhand Kalwale getauft, tauchen regelmäßig an der Wasseroberfläche auf, was den Eindruck erweckt, dass es sich um Luftatmer handelt. Schnell werden diese zum primären Forschungsobjekt. Aili Lavena registriert die stimmlichen Signale, die die Kalwale ständig über den SOFAR-Kanal austauschen – einer Region des Ozeans, etwa achthundert Meter tief, wo sich Temperatur, Druck und Salzgehalt so vereinen, dass Klangwellen übertragen werden können. Aili vermutet dahinter eine komplexe Art der Kommunikation. Ein erstes Anzeichen von Intelligenz. Im weiteren Verlauf mehren sich die Anzeichen von Intelligenz der Kalwale. Bei der Beobachtung des gewaltigen Wirbelsturms, der über den gesamten Planeten zieht, wird eines der Außenteams auf eine Kreatur aufmerksam, die einem Wetterballon gleicht. Kurz darauf wird diese vom Blitz getroffen. Die Crew untersucht die Kreatur an Bord der Titan und erkennt, dass diese den Blitzschlag überlebt hat. Die Ergebnisse lassen erkennen, dass diese von den Kalwalen zur Sondierung der Crew eingesetzt werden. Damit herrscht Gewissheit, was die Intelligenz der Kalwale betrifft. Es handelt sich um eine hoch entwickelte Zivilisation, welche den Einsatz von Bioengineering perfektioniert hat. Es wird die Entscheidung getroffen, nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, mit den Kalwalen in Kontakt zu treten. Erschwert wird das Vorhaben durch die natürliche Abneigung der Kalwale gegen Technologie, was den Einsatz der Universalübersetzer unmöglich macht. Bei ihrem Versuch, sich den Kalwalen zu nähern, wird Aili Lavena von ihnen entführt. Bald darauf taucht sie jedoch wieder auf. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sich die Kalwale nur ihrer Absichten haben bewusst werden wollen. Sie sind ebenfalls an weiteren Kontakten interessiert. Kurz vor Dienstantritt betritt Riker die Brücke seines Schiffs. Von Lieutenant Commander Tamen Gibruch, dem neuen Commander der Gamma-Schicht, erhält er einen Bericht über das Asteroidenfeld des Systems. Einer der größeren Asteroiden befindet sich auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Planeten. Während sich Captain Riker zusammen mit den Außenteams mit der Kontaktsituation auf Droplet befassen wird, soll der Erste Offizier Christine Vale mit der Titan diesen von seinem Kurs abbringen. Jedoch zeigt sich, dass der Asteroid aus wesentlich dichteren Materialien besteht, als angenommen und eine Ablenkung allein mittels Traktorstrahl nicht mehr möglich ist. Der Versuch, zusätzlich die Schiffswaffen einzusetzen, um einen Teil des Asteroiden zu zerstören, schlägt fehl und erzeugt einen Rückkopplungsimpuls durch den Traktorstrahl. Der folgende Ausfall der Trägheitsdämpfer verursacht schwerste Schäden am gesamten Schiff. Man entwickelt den Plan, die drei verbliebenen Asteroidenbrocken unter Einsatz der Shuttles weiter von ihrer Flugbahn abzulenken. Da der Shuttlehangar jedoch aufgrund der Beschädigungen derzeit nicht zugänglich ist, bleibt als Alternative nur noch die La Rocca. Das Beiboot des Captains weist nur geringe Schäden auf und sollte in Kürze einsatzbereit sein. Da auch die Kommunikation ausgefallen ist, ist es nicht möglich, den Captain und den Rest der Außenteams auf dem Planeten von ihrer Situation in Kenntnis zu setzten. Man geht jedoch davon aus, dass diese bereits mitbekommen haben, dass es ihnen nicht gelungen ist, den Asteroiden abzulenken. Auf Droplet machen Captain Riker und Aili Lavena den ersten Schritt zur Kommunikation mit den Kalwalen. Währenddessen wird Riker vom Beobachtungsshuttle im Orbit über das Scheitern der Bemühungen seiner Crew informiert. Riker schickt zwei der Shuttles, die Ellington II und die Marsalis, zur Unterstützung des Schiffes zurück. Zusammen mit Aili will er zum Basislager zurückkehren. Lavena will die Kalwale jedoch warnen. Diese verstehen ihre Warnung jedoch miss, und stufen die Fremden fortan als Bedrohung ein. Der Versuch der Sternenflottenoffiziere, die Kalwale vom wahrscheinlichen Einschlagpunkt abzuhalten, indem Sonden ausgesetzt werden, die für die Wale unerträglichen Lärm erzeugen, verstärken die Feindseligkeiten nur noch. Trotz der Unterstützung zweier weiterer Shuttles gelingt es der Titan-Besatzung nicht, die drei Asteroidenbrocken ausreichend abzulenken und ein Einschlag ist nicht mehr abzuwenden. Nach den Beschädigung der Titan liegt die hochschwangere Deanna Troi zusammen mit einigen weiteren Leichtverletzten auf der Krankenstation des Schiffes. Sie nimmt auf telepathischen Weg die Nöte ihres Ehemann wahr und äußert ihre Befürchtung lautstark. Dr. Ree entwickelt daraufhin einen übermäßigen Beschützerinstinkt für Deanna und vor allem das Baby. Dieser wird durch Tuvoks fortlaufende Trauer um seinen Sohn Elieth noch verstärkt. In ihm wächst das Bestreben, mit ihr das Schiff zu verlassen. Tuvok stellt sich ihm in den Weg, kann jedoch nichts gegen den Pahkwa-thanh ausrichten. Schwester Alyssa Ogawa alarmiert die Sicherheit. Die herbeieilenden Sicherheitsmitarbeiter können den Pahkwa-thanh jedoch ebenfalls nicht aufhalten. Ogawa verfolgt ihren Vorgesetzten Richtung Shuttlehangar, wo Dr. Ree bereits im Begriff ist, an Bord der Horne, dem neue Langstreckenshuttle der ''Flyer''-Klasse, zu gehen. Alyssa überzeugt ihn, sie als Krankenschwester mit an Bord zu nehmen. Schließlich schießt sich der Pahkwa-thanh seinen Weg durch die defekten Hangartore frei, um mit unbekanntem Ziel ins All aufzubrechen. Da die Titan derzeit nicht in der Lage ist, ihm zu folgen, nimmt Commander Tuvok zusammen mit einem Sicherheitsteam an Bord der Armstrong die Verfolgung des Arztes auf. Abgeschnitten von ihren Schiffskameraden werden Captain Riker und Aili Lavena, die ebenfalls unter dem Einschlag des Asteroiden und dem anschließendem chaotischen Verhalten der einheimischen Lebensformen zu leiden haben, quasi zu Gefangenen der Kalwale. Aili bemüht sich, deren Vertrauen zurückzuerlangen und erfährt dabei einiges über deren Gesellschaft, Ideologie und Religion. Dabei bekommt sie eine Ahnung von den Vorkommnissen, die die Kalwale so verunsichern. Auch an Bord der Titan findet man heraus, weswegen sich die Lebensformen auf Droplet zunehmend aggressiver verhalten. Das Magnetfeld von Droplet hat sich seit dem Einschlag des Asteroiden leicht verändert und damit das sensible Ökosystem des Planeten aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Auslöser sind die energetischen Rückstände ihrer Bemühungen, den Asteroiden zu zerstören. Bevor die Crew jedoch irgend etwas unternehmen kann, um ihren Fehler wieder gutzumachen, müssen die genaueren Ursachen für diese Instabilität gefunden werden. Das Problem dabei ist, dass man dafür die gewaltigen Tiefen von Droplet ergründen müsste. Tiefen, in denen ein Druck von über hunderttausend Atmosphären herrscht, und damit ein solches Unterfangen nahezu unmöglich macht. Als einzig infrage kommende Person für einen solchen Einsatz wird Dr. Se'al Cethente Qas in Betracht gezogen. Der Syrath entstammt zwar einer Hochdruckumgebung, doch entspricht der Druck in den Tiefen von Droplet immer noch einem vielfachen von dem, der auf seiner Heimatwelt herrscht. Die Einheimischen auf Lumbu – einem Planeten, dessen eingeborene Präwarp-Zivilisation die USS Titan erst wenige Wochen zuvor untersucht hat – beobachten erstaunt die Ankunft der Horne auf ihrer Welt. Verständlicherweise sorgt der sauroide Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree unter den Lumbuanern für reichlich Verwirrung. Der Chefmediziner erkundigt sich nach einer Entbindungstation und verlangt, dorthin gebracht zu werden. Im lumbuanischen Krankenhaus versucht Deanna weiter ohne Erfolg, Dr. Ree von seinem Tun abzubringen. Nach umfangreichen Vorbereitungen begibt sich Dr. Cethente in einer speziell für ihn angefertigten Tauchkapsel auf eine gefährliche Reise in die Tiefen von Droplets Ozean. Eine echte Überraschung ist für Cethente die Existenz von Leben noch in einer Tiefe von mehreren Dutzend Kilometern. Wie es scheint gibt es auf Droplet zwei, vollständig voneinander unabhängige Biosphären, in denen sich Leben gebildet hat. Doch seine Exkursion ist nicht nur von positiven Eindrücken geprägt. Im weiteren Verlauf seiner Reise entdeckt er viele tote Kreaturen. Andere wiederum scheinen krank oder verwirrt zu sein. Cethentes Analyse nach handelt es sich um Vergiftungserscheinungen. Vermutlich Folge des kürzlichen Meteoriteneinschlags. Als die barophilen Kreaturen damit beginnen, die lebenswichtige Tauchkapsel zu attackieren, beschließt Cethente, seine Exkursion zu beenden und zur Oberfläche zurückzukehren. Der stark geschwächte William Riker ist von den Kalwalen auf eine größere, etwas komfortablere Insel geschaffen worden. Trotzdem macht sich Aili Lavena große Sorgen um den Captain. Auch wenn die Kalwale seine Verletzungen geheilt haben, sind sie doch nicht in der Lage, auch seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Und auch Aili kann sich nicht ewig den Folgen der Mangelernährung entziehen. Sie macht die Kalwale auf dieses Problem aufmerksam und diese bieten schließlich an, die beiden biologisch zu transponieren, was es ihnen ermöglichen würde, die Nahrung der Kalwale zu sich zu nehmen. Erstaunt darüber, über welche Fähigkeiten die Kalwale zu verfügen scheinen, beginnt Aili, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, ihr restliches Leben auf Droplet verbringen zu müssen. Gleichzeitig ist ihr jedoch bewusst, dass dies für Riker niemals akzeptabel sein wird. Und auch sie selbst erlangt schließlich die Gewissheit, dass sie sich damit nur ihrer Verantwortung dem Schiff und ihrem Captain gegenüber entziehen würde – was in ihrem Leben schon viel zu oft der Fall war. Sie beginnt damit, den Kalwalen ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Einen Tag nach Beginn der Krise auf Lumbu erreicht Tuvoks Team den Planeten. Glücklicherweise sind die Lumbuaner ein ausgesprochen pazifistisches Volk. Und so haben sich auch die dortigen Polizeibehörden bislang nicht zu überstürzten Handlungen hinreißen lassen. Ein, von der Horne ausgehendes, Dämpfungsfeld verhindert, dass sich Tuvok mit seinem Team hinunterbeamen kann. Und so sind sie gezwungen, ihr Shuttle unweit des Hvov-Krankenhauses zu landen und sich zu Fuß bis zu ihrem Ziel durchzuschlagen. Mit psychologischen Geschick überzeugt Tuvok Ree davon, dass er nicht nur von Deannas, sondern auch von Tuvoks Ängsten und seinen eigenen unbewussten Befürchtungen, welche er nach Deannas letzter Fehlgeburt in sich trägt, beeinflusst wird. Seine Worte zeigen Wirkung. Kurz nachdem sich Deanna und Ree darüber ausgesprochen haben, kommt es zur Geburt von Deannas Baby. Bevor die Mitglieder der Sternenflotte jedoch endgültig den Planeten verlassen, bemühen sie sich darum, die Beweise ihrer Anwesenheit auf Lumbu zu beseitigen. Die wenigen Lumbuaner, mit denen sie in Kontakt getreten sind, zeigen sich schnell bereit, die Anwesenheit der Sternenflottenmitglieder als Geistererscheinung abzutun. Tuvok wird mit seinem Team nach einem Weg suchen, die übrigen Beweise zu vernichten. Dank Cethentes gewonnenen Erkenntnisse wird ein Weg gefunden, das sensible Ökosystem wieder in Einklang zu bringen. Hierfür werden mehrere tausend speziell angepasster Tiefseesonden entwickelt. Unter Einsatz aller verfügbarer Shuttles und weiterer auf der Oberfläche verteilter Teams sollen die Sonden in dem riesigen Ozean versenkt werden. Doch auch hier stellt sich das Problem, die Kalwale von ihren guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Da ihnen die Zeit davonläuft, beginnen die Sternenflottenoffiziere gegen deren Willen mit dem Aussetzen der Sonden. Die anschließenden Feindseligkeiten bringen jedoch das gesamte Team in Gefahr. In dem Moment zeigt die Suche nach Lavena und Riker Erfolg. Da Aili am besten mit der Sprache der Kalwale zurechtkommt, soll sie ihnen ihre Absichten verständlich machen. Mithilfe einiger Kalwale, die ihr genug Vertrauen entgegenbringen, um ihr dabei zu helfen, gelingt es ihr im letzten Moment, die Übrigen zu besänftigen und es ihren Kameraden so zu ermöglichen, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Nach seiner Genesung kehrt Riker auf den Planeten zurück um sich mit Lavena zu unterhalten. Für ihre Leistungen befördert er sie zum Lieutenant. Kurz darauf wird er über die Ankunft der Shuttles Horne und Armstrong informiert. Mit Erleichterung schließt er seine Ehefrau und seine neugeborene Tochter in die Arme. Tuvok überreicht Riker einen isolinearen Chip mit Aufzeichnungen der Geburt. Die Kleine wird nach Deannas und Wills früherer Kollegin Natasha Yar benannt. Schließlich diskutieren die Führungsoffiziere noch darüber, ob und in welchem Umfang der Kontakt mit den Kalwalen fortgesetzt wird. Dabei stellt sich auch die Frage, wie der Warpantrieb Kriterium für eine erste Kontaktaufnahme sein kann. Vale argumentiert, dass die Fähigkeit zur Raumfahrt die Bereitschaft zeigt, mit anderen Völkern in Kontakt zu treten. Dies veranlasst Aili Lavena zu einem Lächeln. Zusammen mit Pazlar, Ra-Havreii, Vale und Riker begibt sie sich noch einmal auf den Planeten, wo sie ihren erstaunten Offizierskollegen enthüllt, dass die Kalwale bereits vor Jahrtausenden die Fähigkeit zur Raumfahrt entwickelt haben und diese Forschung nur aufgrund von Problemen im Zusammenhang mit ihrer eigenen Physiologie nicht fortgeführt haben. Nun aber haben die Sternenflottenoffiziere durch den Einsatz ihrer Sonden, und den damit verbundenen Auswirkungen auf sie, den entscheidenden Denkansatz geliefert, um die Entwicklung wieder aufzunehmen. Die Offiziere sind begeistert, angesichts der Möglichkeiten, die sich daraus ergeben. Auch diplomatische Beziehungen sind damit für die Zukunft nicht ausgeschlossen. Epilog Auf dem Planeten Lumbu werden die kürzlichen Berichte vom Besuch Fremder schon bald den Folgen einer Massenhysterie zugeschrieben. Die Angst vor einem drohenden Krieg hat sich in der Vision von Geistern und Monstern manifestiert. Unterdessen wohnen Aili Lavena sowie das Ehepaar Riker mitsamt ihrer neugeborenen Tochter Natasha Miana Riker-Troi dem Start einer ersten Raumsonde der Kalwale bei. Zitate Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fragte Riker. Und was, wenn wir dort draußen über die nächsten Borg oder das nächste Dominion stolpern? Der Admiral lächelte freudlos. Versuchen Sie, ihnen nicht zu verraten, wo wir leben. Na gut, na gut. Zumindest können Sie uns mit Ihrem, ähm, Fächer da erfrischen. Danke, Commander. Aber Sie wissen doch, dass ich mich in den verschiedensten Fächern auskenne Oh nein., flüsterte Vale Riker zu, während der Choblik an Bord des Shuttles kletterte, wobei er ein wenig über seine vergrößerten Füße stolperte. Jetzt, da er Wortspiele entdeckt hat, wird er damit noch wochenlang herumexperimentieren und uns alle in den Wahnsinn treiben. Sehen Sie es positiv., erwiderte Riker. Da unten wird er es Ihnen nicht krummnehmen, wenn Sie zu ihm sagen, dass er noch feucht hinter den Ohren ist. Hintergrundinformationen * Verwendete Erwerbsregeln: :Es ist nie verkehrt, sich bei seinem Boss einzuschmeicheln. :Erwerbsregel Nr. 063 Arbeit ist die beste Medizin – zumindest für Ihre Angestellten. :Erwerbsregel Nr. 162 Selbst in den schlechtesten Zeiten gibt es jemanden, der Profit macht. * Der Prolog dieser Geschichte beginnt im späten Februar 2381 (über eine Woche vor dem Epilog von Star Trek: Destiny, Band 3: Verlorene Seelen) und endet im späten April (etwa zwei Wochen nach dem Ende des Romans Einzelschicksale). Der Rest von Stürmische See spielt zwischen dem 1. Juli und dem 4. August desselben Jahres. * Das Buch enthält als Sonderausstattung eine Übersicht der in diesem Roman auftretenden Figuren. * Das Umschlagbild wurde von Cliff Nielsen gestaltet. Links und Verweise Verweise , Betazoid, Bolianer, Boslic, Buckelwal, Caitianer, , Deltaner, Denobulaner, Edosianer, Efrosianer, Elaysianer, Ferengi, Ithenit, Kazarit, Klingone, Kriosianer, Livingston, Orioner, , , , Sternqualle, Tellarit, Trill, Vulkanier | Kultur = Fünftes Haus von Betazed, Heiliger Kelch von Rixx, Imzadi, Jazz, Latinum, Ring von Betazed, Vulkanischer Nackengriff | Person = , Alyssa Ogawa, , , , , , , Deanna Troi, , , , , , , , , , , Jean-Luc Picard, Kathryn Janeway, , , , Klag, , Leonard James Akaar, , Lwaxana Troi, Melora Pazlar, , , , , Odysseus, , , , , , Sarek, , Sean Liam Hawk, , Surak, T'Pel, , , Tuvok, , , , William T. Riker,Wissenschaftsoffizier, , , , , Zweiter Offizier | Schiffe = , , , Delta Flyer, ''Enterprise''-D, ''Enterprise''-E, , , [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] | Ort = Labor, Maschinenraum, Quartier, Transporterraum, Utopia Planitia, Wissenschaftsstation | Astronomie = Alpha-Quadrant, Andor, Argelius II, Beta-Quadrant, Betazed, Carina-Arm, Gasriese, Jupiter, , Kristallwelt, Monea Neptun, , Orion-Arm, Regulus, Risa, Tau Ceti, Tellar, | Technik = Anicium, Bendii-Syndrom, Bilitrium, Biobett, Biotechnologie, Computer, Deflektorschild, Dilithium, Duranium, Genetik, Graviton, Helium, Holopräsenz-System, Hypospray, Indurit, Industrieller Replikator, Klasse M, Klasse O, Medizin, Mobiler Emitter, PADD, Pergium, Phaser, Quantenslipstreamantrieb, Quantentorpedo, Replikator, Rodinium, Sensor, Schiffshülle, Strukturelles Integritätsfeld, Transporter, Wasserstoff, Yurium | Nahrung = Brokkoli, Rohrmade | Sonstiges = Medikit, Oberste Direktive, Uniform }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** * ** * ** Andere Romane der Serie Externe Links * * * * cs:Over a Torrent Sea en:Over a Torrent Sea Stürmische See